A prueba de balas
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: En tan solo dos semanas, TK Takaishi llegó a la conclusión de que Kari Yagami era la persona más buena, perfecta y agradable que había conocido en toda su vida... Nunca pensó estar tan equivocado. / -Guess who's back? ;)
1. Bienvenido

**¿Adivinen quién está de vuelta? ;) ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo los extrañé mucho. Divirtámonos juntos una vez más ;D**

**Para Luis Omega, gracias por todo :)**

**A prueba de balas**

Bienvenido

- Argh, mierda, no otra vez…

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Esto de encontrar direcciones definitivamente no era lo suyo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, todos los edificios y las casas de esa área parecían tener la misma estructura, eso no le daba consuelo de ningún tipo. Después de todo, estaba perdido en medio de un barrio que no conocía –y que debería comenzar a conocer ya que sería su nuevo hogar- sin saber a dónde ir ni entender las indicaciones que su hermano le había pasado por google maps la semana anterior. Ese maldito bastardo podría haber ido a recogerlo a la estación, él más que nadie sabía del problema de orientación del que sufría de pequeño y, aún así, lo mandaba a lanzarse por una ciudad solo, arrastrando dos valijas hiper pesadas y con un mapa que le garantizaba un dudoso éxito.

- Lo voy a matar cuando lo vea, maldito perezoso, ni siquiera quiso levantarse temprano para ir a buscarme, es increíble… – mientras intentaba descifrar si estaba en la calle correcta o si había tomado la dirección equivocado murmurando injurias contra su hermano, no se percató de la presencia de alguien a su espalda. Alguien que había escuchado todo su palabrería en voz baja y ahora intentaba aguantar la risa. Ese chico parecía _muy _perdido.

- Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda?

La voz sorprendió al chico, quien se giró en 180 grados, con mapa y todo, solo para encontrarse con una chica más bajita que él, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color. Se notaba que había salido a caminar o correr ya que tenía ropa deportiva y una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente y cuello.

- Ehm… sí, estoy algo perdido… - comentó él.

- Puedo notarlo – sonrió ella - ¿A dónde necesitas ir?

- Al edificio H de la calle 8. ¿Por qué no le ponen nombres a las calles como todas las ciudades normales?

- Bueno… será que no somos normales – rió la muchacha – tienes suerte, yo vivo en ese edificio. No queda muy lejos de aquí pero tenías razón: has tomado la calle equivocada; esta es la 18.

El chico dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

- No soy muy bueno con las direcciones. Yamato iba a ir por mí a la estación pero decidió quedarse durmiendo y dejar a su hermano a la buena de Dios.

- ¿Yamato? ¿Hablas de Matt Ishida? ¿Eres su hermano?

- Sí, ¿lo conoces?

- ¡Claro! Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Viene todos los domingos a la noche para cenar con nosotros. Había escuchado algo sobre ti pero no sabía que vendrías a visitarlo.

- A visitarlo de forma permanente – corrigió él.

Esa acotación pareció descolocar a la chica.

- ¿Te quedarás a vivir en nuestro edificio?

- Ese es el plan.

Pareció pensarlo por unos segundos más hasta que terminó por suspirar, sonreír y extender su mano:

- Bueno, supongo que vamos a ser vecinos. Me llamo Hikari Yagami pero puedes llamarme Kari.

- Takeru Takaishi – contestó el rubio, estrechando su mano con educación – Pero puedes llamarme TK.

- ¿Takaishi? ¿Tú y Matt no tienen el mismo apellido? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Es… una larga historia. – replicó TK, rascando su cuello, sin saber si realmente tenía ganas de contarle a una completa extraña sobre su complicada relación familiar.

- Ahora debo ir a ducharme para ir a clases pero supongo que algún día me la contarás. Después de todo, estaremos muy cerca el uno del otro de ahora en adelante. – rió Kari, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y tomando dos pasos hacia adelante antes de girarse hacia su nuevo vecino - ¿Vienes? Tienes pinta de que podrías perderte otra vez si te dejo aquí solo.

- Oye, no te burles de la gente que no sabe dónde está el norte – bromeó TK levantando una vez más sus dos maletas y alcanzando a Kari.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo:

- No te preocupes, me encargaré de siempre estar cerca para servirte de brújula personal.

.

Resulta que Kari no solo vivía en su mismo barrio, en su misma calle, en su mismo edificio, en su mismo piso… sino que vivía exactamente al lado de su puerta. Con razón le había dicho que Matt vivía estando en su casa, pululando y molestando junto a su hermano; esos dos han de ser inseparables.

De cualquier manera, realmente agradecía haberse topado con esa chica. Si no fuera por ella, aún seguiría perdido en aquella calle. Sabía que había gente que podía ser despistada pero él se llevaba el premio mayor. Era por eso que pasó las primeras dos semanas de su vida allí yendo y viniendo con Kari, informándose sobre supermercados, hospitales, farmacias, tiendas, escuela y todo lo demás. Kari era una salvadora y una persona muy centrada, ella misma se había ofrecido como guía hasta que se adaptara a la ciudad. -Si alguna vez se adaptaba, TK era capaz de perderse en una casa-.

En ese poco tiempo, además de las direcciones, había descubierto un par de cosas interesantes acerca de Kari.

Le gustaba la fotografía. Es más, hacía un año y medio que la estudiaba de forma profesional, en el mismo instituto en donde Taichi cursaba sus propias materias. Casi nunca salía del departamento que compartía con su hermano sin llevar su fiel cámara al cuello. Cualquier cosa era punto de inspiración para ella: la gente, el paisaje, los edificios, alguna paloma, alguna pareja, una vez hasta la había descubierto enfocando su lente hacia su rostro, cuando él se encontraba distraído mirando un acto callejero de malabarismo. Por más de que le diera vergüenza que su reciente amiga le sacara fotos y por más de que dijera que no era fotogénico, no podía negar que las fotos quedaban estupendas. Indiscutiblemente, ella tenía un don.

Era muy apegada a su hermano. Tai Yagami, con sus 23 años recién cumplidos, era un flamante estudiante de la carrera de profesorado en educación física. Ciertamente, no podía haber mejor carrera para él. Adoraba los deportes –era un total maniáticos del fútbol- corría cinco kilómetros todas las tardes, a veces solo, a veces al lado de Matt, y, cada dos por tres, desaparecía de la casa con la excusa de ir al gimnasio para continuar ejercitándose. Kari le había dicho que su hermano estaba obsesionado con el deporte pero que estaba feliz porque había encontrado lo que le apasionaba en la vida.

Por otro lado, Kari era una persona débil, lo había sido desde pequeña. Sus defensas inmunológicas nunca funcionaron correctamente por lo que ella no podía ser igual de activa que su hermano, aunque sí disfrutara de caminatas tranquilas y alguna que otra visita al gimnasio de su colegio para mantenerse en forma. Aunque realmente no lo necesitara, no eran pocas las veces que TK se había quedado admirando la anatomía de Kari cuando él pensaba que ella no estaba mirando. Era una muchacha muy bonita y además era agradable. Le sorprendía el hecho de que no tuviera novio. (Sin embargo, Tai cruzaba por su mente luego y lo hacía entender el por qué estaba sola: su hermano era más sobreprotector que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido).

Dos semanas eran poco pero TK se encontró descubriendo más y más detalles sobre esa extraña que apareció para salvarlo de su propia desorientación. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella y con su hermano Tai comprendía que ambos eran personas de buen corazón, algo atolondradas, pero valiosas. Y se sintió feliz de haber tomado la decisión de ir a vivir con Matt.

Esa noche, TK y Kari salieron a hacer las compras. Matt estaba en un ensayo con su banda y Tai estaba desmayado en el sillón luego de haber corriendo siete kilómetros seguidos. Se habían propuesto hacer una cena tranquila, simples hamburguesas, pero el príncipe Ishida no toleraba que su hamburguesa no tuviera pepinos así que ¿quieren eran ellos para negarse a tan importante pedido?

- Maldito Matt – se quejó TK, cerrando más su campera. Esa noche estaba siendo más fría que de costumbre y caminar con tan poco abrigo no era su idea de una velada agradable.

- Tai es igual – replicó Kari, sintiendo pena por el pobre chico. – Siempre me usa a mí para hacer sus mandados. Para ser una persona que disfruta estar en movimiento, corriendo y saltando es bastante perezoso cuando llega a casa.

- Eso es abuso de hermanos – rió el rubio.

- Lo voy a denunciar – siguió el juego su amiga.

Ambos venían demasiado enfrascados en su propia conversación bromista que no vieron que un hombre encapuchado abandonó rápidamente un callejón para posicionarse frente a ellos.

- Paren, pendejos, y entréguenme todo lo que tienen si no quieren que les de un balazo en la frente.

Tanto Kari como TK quedaron paralizados frente a él. ¿De dónde había salido ese hombre?... Más importante ¿¡había dicho que tenía un arma!?

- Oiga, tranquilo… - le pidió Takeru, subiendo sus manos para colocarlas frente a su cuerpo. Debía interponerse frente a ese hombre y Kari; si tenía un arma, las cosas podían ponerse feas muy rápido.

- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Ahora! – exclamó el desconocido, aprovechando que la calle estaba desolada, con gritar no iba a ser descubierto.

- No tenemos nada… - comenzó el rubio, en un intento de que ese hombre los dejara en paz. Esa era la pura verdad: no habían cargado sus celulares y el dinero que habían llevado ya había sido intercambiado por los elementos que yacían en la bolsa tirada en el suelo.

- Eso es mentira, ¡entréguenme lo que tienen o los mato!

- ¿Así que tiene un arma? – TK escucho preguntar a Kari desde detrás suyo. - ¿Puedo verla?

- ¡La verás si no haces lo que te digo!

- Que lástima… - murmuró Kari, logrando que la curiosidad venciera a Takeru y se diera vuelta para ver porqué estaba tan calmada cuando estaban en medio de un robo. Sin embargo, lo que vio lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás y chocar contra la pared contigua. – Y yo que quería ver si su arma era parecida a la mía. – replicó ella, sonriendo cálidamente, mientras apuntaba a la frente del hombre con una pistola color gris como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

TK se sintió palidecer.

_¡¿Qué demonios…?! _

**.**

**Hola y bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto de Digimon :)**

**Han pasado algunos años desde **_**Amigos especiales**_** y **_**Mejor que las drogas**_** y decidí que era momento de volver ahora que terminé mi fic de Soul Eater. Esta es una historia dedicada a Luis Omega, por todos sus comentarios :) varios de ellos me alegraron el día más de una vez así que voy a tratar de hacer algo interesante para todos ustedes! **

**Este es un capítulo introductorio, el capítulo que viene va a ser en donde todo explote y en donde TK se entere de que Kari no era tan buena niña como él pensaba ;)**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¿soy la única emocionada? ¡Hacía mucho que no escribía nada de Digimon! Me siento renovada. **

**Espero que haya captado un segundo de su atención lo suficiente como para dejar review o agregar a favoritos o para pensar "¿cómo seguirá? Lo voy a leer". **

**Nos leemos pronto. ¡Les dejo besos enormes! :D**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	2. A donde correr

**Digimon no es mío. Sino habría estrenado Digimon Adventure Tri milenios ago!**

**Para Luis Omega, gracias por la paciencia y los mensajes y… básicamente, todo :)**

**A prueba de balas**

A donde correr

Tai estaba enojado. No, Tai estaba _lívido_. Caminando de un lado a otro, luchado contra sí mismo para no romper de un golpe los adornos de su departamento.

- ¡No puedo creerlo Kari! ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!?

- ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¿¡Dejar que nos maten!?

- ¡Por Dios, ese hombre ni siquiera habrá sabido como disparar!

- Bueno, lo lamento, pero yo no iba a quedarme parada ahí a averiguarlo.

TK aún no se recuperaba de la impresión. Tampoco terminaba de comprender cómo Kari, _Kari,_ Hikari Yagami, de todas las personas, era capaz de sostener un arma portando tan tranquila expresión en su rostro. ¿Realmente había visto bien? ¿Había sido su amiga quien había sacado un arma? Pero, eso quería decir que ella la había tenido consigo en todo momento…

- ¡Ahora tendremos que contarle todo a TK!

Al escuchar que Tai decía su nombre su cabeza se irguió y buscó al muchacho con la mirada. Lo encontró parado al lado de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera con cautela.

- No tenemos porqué contarle nada a TK – murmuró Kari, casi con culpa, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

- Claro, piensas que luego de que te vio con un arma se va a quedar tranquilo con un simple "ah, no, era de juguete".

- No, ¿te parece que el chico es idiota? – se burló ella.

- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? – pidió Takeru, decidiendo incluirse en la charla – Y Tai tiene razón, ambos van a tener que explicarme qué carajos hacía Kari con una pistola.

Los hermanos Yagami lo observaron por unos segundos antes de cruzar miradas entre sí y dejar escapar el aire que contenían. Tai continuó caminando alrededor del sillón individual y Kari comenzó a jugar con un cordón de su campera. Al parecer ninguno se encontraba muy dispuesto a contarle _cual fuera_ la razón por la que su amiga cargaba con un arma tan tranquilamente pero él no se iba a quedar callado, dejando que ambos le oculten un secreto que, al parecer, era de suma importancia.

Él entendía perfectamente que, si era un gran secreto, seguro era difícil para ellos contárselo pero, de alguna forma, TK ya se sentía parte de él, sea lo que fuera.

- ¿Estás segura de que nadie te vio? – preguntó el mayor de pronto. Casi se podía escuchar la discusión interna que tenía el chico.

- Nadie me vio, hermano. Solo lo asusté…

- Más te valía. Si le hubieses disparado yo mismo te hubiese matado.

- Puta madre Tai, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

- Oigan, si no me dicen qué carajo está sucediendo, le diré a Matt sobre esta actitud sospechosa.

Ante el nombre del mayor de los rubios, la visión alterada de Kari voló hacia la de su hermano, quien se llevó las manos a la cabeza en evidente pánico.

- ¡Demonios, me había olvidado! ¡Yamato me va a matar!

- Él tiene la culpa, ¿por qué trajo a TK a vivir aquí en un principio?

- Tienes razón, le diremos eso. Así no podrá decirnos nada por haberle dicho el secreto.

- Todavía no le hemos dicho nada, Tai.

- Sí, no se que están esperando – replicó Takeru, dejando de lado la poca paciencia que podría haber existido antes – Ya me estoy hartando de tantas vueltas. Si no me dicen qué demonios está ocurriendo, iré a la policía.

Ciertamente, eso no obtuvo el efecto que esperaba. En vez de intimidarlos, Kari intentó aguantar la risa y Tai hizo un sonido gutural desde su garganta, como si TK hubiera dicho algún chiste malo ¿_Qué carajos pasaba ahí_?

- Aunque vayas a la policía, sería en vano – rió Hikari. Ahora fue el turno de Takeru para reír secamente:

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso son una súper poderosa organización secreta de matones que trabajan para ellos?

Ante aquello, Kari parpadeó dos veces seguidas, miró a su hermano y levantó sus manos en señal de inocencia:

- El lo dijo, no yo.

TK sintió ganas de echar a reír. _Sí, claro, ellos pertenecen a algo así y yo por las noches soy Batman._

- ¡Muy bien TK, ahora tu hermano no puede echarnos la culpa! – se emocionó Tai.

- Sí, obvio, como si les fuera a creer que mi hermano está metido en algo así. Ya se que es idiota pero…

- ¿A quién le dices "idiota", idiota? – quiso saber Matt, entrando al departamento Yagami como si fuera el suyo propio.

- A ti y a todos estos que quieren hacerme creer que son parte de la CIA o los hombres de negro o algo así.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Matt, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Porque Kari acaba de ponerle un arma en la frente a un infeliz que cruzamos por la calle y pensé que capaz… no se… TAL VEZ, ¡SI SE LES DABA LA GANA **DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS**, podrían explicarme WTF!

Si bien lo dijo mitad en broma y mitad en serio, el rostro de Matt cambió totalmente. En menos de un segundo, la rabia se apoderó del rubio y, casi sin poder evitarlo, ya estaba caminando hacia Kari metiendo una mano dentro del bolsillo interno de su campera.

- ¡Maldita sea, Hikari, te voy a…!

- Tú no le vas a hacer nada a mi hermana – replicó Tai, colocándose en medio, mirando con seriedad la mano que Matt tenía oculta en su campera.

- ¡No es tiempo de tus estupideces de hermano sobreprotector! ¡Mi hermano sabe sobre lo que hacemos!

- ¡Él NO sabe NADA porque no le hemos dicho NADA!

Matt miró con recelo tanto a Tai como a Kari y luego posó su vista en TK. Solo allí pudo notar la mirada confundida de su hermano, y suspiró, cayendo a peso muerto sobre uno de los sillones.

Al notar el lugar en completo silencio, Takeru miró a todos esperando a que alguno se dignara a hablar. Tai continuaba caminando alrededor de la sala; parecía bastante perturbado ante la idea de que él supiera lo que sea que le estaban ocultando. ¿Qué podría ser tan horrible como para que Matt y Tai estuvieran tan desesperados y Kari se viera tan culpable? Su hermano se veía bastante perdido, sentando en el sofá, con sus manos unidas y jugando de almohada para su barbilla. Su mirada azul estaba clavada en las baldosas del piso del departamento.

Más allá de su gran deseo de saber en qué estaban metidos esos tres, si eso implicaba algún tipo de problema para ellos –y, a juzgar por sus reacciones, sí lo hacía- no quería generarles consecuencias indeseadas solo por no entender. Aunque sintiera que se lo debían, no le agradaba para nada la idea de vivir entre secretos con su propio hermano o con aquella vecina suya con la que ya se sentía íntimo amigo. No era por capricho pero él era una de aquellas personas con el pensamiento de que una relación –cualquier relación- no podía ser fundada sobre mentiras. Y no mentiras como "oh, esa camisa te queda genial" o "sí, tienes toda la razón, es una perra por haberte dicho eso", sino más como "hey, estoy metida en una organización que combate la mafia" o algo por el estilo. Si ellos estaban teniendo una doble vida… quería saberlo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién va a comenzar a contar qué onda?

- Es mejor que no lo sepas, TK…

- ¡No, no me vengan con esa mierda! ¡Yo ya estoy metido en esto! Y si no quieren que me vuelva una verdadera molestia para ustedes van a tener que contarme de qué se trata todo esto.

- ¡Takeru, no seas caprichoso! ¡Si no te decimos es por tu propia seguridad!

- ¡Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de traerlo a vivir contigo! – Se metió Tai - ¿Realmente pensaste que ibas a poder ocultarle todo?

- ¡Iba bastante bien hasta que tu maldita hermana tuvo que meter su puta arma!

- ¡Okey, la próxima vez dejaré que nos maten y punto! – se enfureció Hikari. ¡Como si no la conocieran! Ella no iba sacando su pistola por la vida, siempre que la utilizaba había un muy buen motivo, un motivo fundamentado.

- ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

- ¡Un tipo quiso robarnos y nos apuntó con una M9! ¡Por eso saqué al arma! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué estaba aburrida y quise hacerme la interesante, por eso saqué la pistola y dije: "hey TK, mira lo que tengo, cool cierto"?

Esas palabras parecieron hacer reflexionar a Matt. Cegado por su bronca, no había pensado que, tal vez, había tenido una razón viable para defenderse. Ahora que se lo había dicho, se ponía en su lugar y pensaba si él hubiera hecho lo mismo con tal de proteger a su hermano. Aunque eso no los sacaba del problema en el que estaban metidos.

- Me importa poco si es por mi seguridad, les doy 10 segundos para que me digan que pasa aquí antes de que tenga que ir y averiguarlo yo mismo. Si la mierda en donde están metidos tiene que ver con armas, ¿cuál creen que sea la mejor opción?

Guau, en menos de cinco segundos Takeru sí que los había puesto contra la pared. Y tenía toda la razón. Si él comenzaba indagar en los alrededores, no sería malo solo para él, sería devastador para todos. Y los metería en problemas más profundos. Aún así, contarle las cosas significaría que TK se vería involucrado en ellas y de eso no podría zafarse por más que quisiera. No creían que el rubio comprendiera la gravedad de la situación pero no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer si el Takaishi se dedicada a cumplir su amenaza. Eso sería el fin para todos.

Al parecer, no había lugar a donde correr.

Debían contarle la verdad.

**.**

**Dunn dunnnn dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. ¿Cuál será la verdadddddd?**

**Ni siquiera voy a empezar a disculparme por la tardanza porque no tengo excusa. Fuck my life. Lo único que puedo decir es que, a partir de ahora, voy a estar actualizando más seguido :D Manténganse al tanto :)**

**Gracias por los reviews, follow y favoritos :D ¡Alegran mi vida!**

**Dejen comentarios contándome qué les pareció el capítulo. Y esperen el próximo. ¿Le dirán a TK lo que le están ocultando? ¿Por qué Kari tenía un arma? ¿Qué tiene tan preocupado a Yamato? ¿Lloverá mañana? ¡Próximamente! ;)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	3. Interrupciones oportunas

**Digimon no es mío. Ja, pero soñar no cuesta nada. **

**A prueba de balas**

Interrupciones oportunas

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ninguno hablaba, ninguno se movía. Ninguno parecía querer empezar a cavar su tumba. Pero, si no le contaban de qué iba todo eso a Takeru, él mismo sería quien los mandara al fondo del abismo. De una manera u otra, ya se encontraban en serios problemas, lo único que les quedaba era elegir la manera de afrontarlos. Y, aparentemente, el comienzo se encontraba en darle a conocer a TK sus actividades.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién va a empezar? – apuró el más joven de los chicos, impacientándose cada vez más. ¿Acaso no entendían que, mientras más tardaran en decirle, más difícil se les haría? La mejor forma de acabar con algo era la misma forma de arrancar un apósito, rápido y sin dolor.

Todos se miraron entre sí y Tai levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

- No me miren a mí. Kari es quien le mostró el arma y tú eres quien trajo a vivir a tu hermano aquí, de todos los lugares del planeta. Alguno de ustedes dos tendrá que decirle.

Matt y Kari cruzaron miradas y luego suspiraron.

- Bueno, es mejor así. Después de todo, Tai es un asco hablando – acotó la Yagami, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, intentando tomar una pose más despreocupada.

- Soy un asco hablando pero soy el mejor francotirador y ambos lo saben – sonrió el Yagami, señalándose con el dedo pulgar, denotando orgullo en su afirmación.

- No te agrandes, idiota, podemos tener un duelo cuando quieras – comentó Matt, denotando arrogancia. Ante su intercambio de palabras, Kari resopló y apoyó su mentón sobre su mano:

- No empiecen con sus peleas estúpidas. Todavía tenemos otro temita del que ocuparnos antes. Después pueden ir a dispararse y hacer todo lo que quieran.

- Eres una aguafiestas, hermanita – se quejó el mayor, sentándose a su lado en el apoyabrazos del sillón individual.

- Ejem – TK llamó la atención de los tres y, al obtenerla, respiró hondo – Vayan al grano. ¿Qué es esta cosa misteriosa que no quieren decirme?

Yamato cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y tomó aire profundamente. Luego, lo soltó de a poco y volvió a abrir sus orbes azules.

- Muy bien TK. Te diré todo. Pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie. Y me refiero a _nadie_. Principalmente a mamá o a Davis. A nadie.

- ¿Crees que le diría a mamá que su hijo está metido en la mafia? ¿O en lo que sea? ¿Estás loco? Y no le diré a Davis, ese cabeza hueca no sabe cómo guardar un secreto – y esa era la más pura verdad. Su mejor amigo podía ser una buena persona pero en cuestiones de secretos, no podía mantener su bocota cerrada. Le encantaba que la gente supiera que él _ya sabía_ con anterioridad. Idiota.

Matt volvió a tomar aire y asintió con la cabeza.

- Ok, TK. Escucha con atención, ¿sí? Lo que hacemos en esta organización no es ninguna joda ni nada para andar esparciendo por cualquier lado.

- Eso ya lo entendí, hermano – lo cortó TK antes de que volviera a repetirle por quinta vez que no podía decirle a nadie. – Dilo de una vez.

El rubio asintió nuevamente y apretó los labios, resignado.

- Takeru, nosotros somos-…

**-BOOM-**

Un estallido hizo que todos saltaran de sus asientos y se miraron alarmados entre sí.

- ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? – gritó Kari, corriendo hacia la ventana y posicionándose a su lado para mirar hacia afuera pero evitar algún daño por si algo atravesaba la ventana.

- ¡¿Nos están atacando!? – Tai no perdió tiempo en sacar un arma del armario ubicado al lado del sillón más grande. Era más grande que la que tenía Kari y se veía aún más peligrosa. – Eso sonó en este mismo piso.

- ¡Vamos a ver! – Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, Matt sacó su propio armamento: dos pistolas que sujetó con ambas manos. - ¡TK y Kari, quédense aquí!

- Ni loca – replicó Kari, sacando el mismo arma que Takeru le había visto minutos antes – Si nos están atacando, es mejor que actuemos en grupo y no que estemos separados. Vamos a revisar el perímetro.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Vas a meter a mi hermano en esto? ¡Puede ser peligroso!

- Solo se ha escuchado una explosión. O fue solo un ataque o nos estamos equivocando sobre la causa del sonido.

- Matt, Kari es una de nuestras mejores estrategas, escúchala. Si dice que es mejor ir juntos, vayamos juntos. Protegeremos a TK. – Tai se acercó rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió, luego asomó su cabeza para asegurarse de que no había enemigos a simple vista. – Vamos. ¡Rápido, rápido!

Sin siquiera pedirle opinión a Takeru, Matt lo obligó a levantarse y siguió a Tai por el pasillo:

- Quédate siempre detrás mío, ¿sí?

- C-claro – TK no entendía nada. Eso había sonado como una bomba pero no estaba muy seguro. Después de todo, ¿qué experiencia tenía él con esas cosas? Miró hacia atrás y vio a Kari caminando muy cerca suyo, atenta a cualquier movimiento.

- Hay humo saliendo del departamento de Izzy – avistó Tai. Ante esa revelación, todos palidecieron. Corrieron por el pasillo pasando las dos puertas que las separaban del apartamento de su amigo y Tai abrió la puerta con una potente patada.

- ¡Izzy!

Cuando la madera cedió, todo el humo contenido dentro de la habitación comenzó a salir más fácilmente, impidiéndoles ver con claridad y causándoles tos al instante.

- Demonios, ¿¡Izzy!?- volvió a exclamar Tai, cubriendo su rostro con su antebrazo.

- ¿T-Tai? – la voz ahogada de su amigo atravesó el humo y, a continuación, la figura del pelirojo apareció entre el gris. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? – Replicó Matt, bajando ambas pistolas al ver que no había amenaza contra las que la necesitara – ¡escuchamos una explosión! Pensamos que nos estaban atacando.

Izzy tosió un par de veces y se irguió de su posición encorvada.

- ¿Atacando? Claro que no. Estaba haciendo un experimento con la pólvora y no resultó como quería. Estoy feliz de haber tomado solo una pequeña cantidad…

- ¿Feliz? – Replicó Kari, entrando en la escena tras TK, quien observaba pasmado el desastre que había dentro de la habitación – ¡Podrías haber volado todo el edificio, tonto! ¿Por qué no trabajas en el laboratorio con esas cosas? ¡Te lo dijimos cuando derretiste "accidentalmente" la escalera de incendios!

- Eso fue otra cosa – se defendió el pequeño muchacho, ya más tranquilo y menos agitado por el humo – Mimi metió sus uñas pintadas en donde no debía y arruinó todo el experimento. Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpala a ella… oigan, ¿Quién es él? – en medio de todo el alboroto que se había armado, recién allí tuvo la oportunidad de caer en la cuenta que no había tres sino cuatro personas en su living, y que una era un completo desconocido que se veía extrañamente familiar a Matt.

Tai y Matt cruzaron miradas entre sí y se resignaron ante el pensamiento de que, si iban a contarle sus actividades a TK, eso también incluía que conociera al resto de los elegidos, y que los elegidos a su vez conocieran al rubio. Aún nos sabían cómo les explicarían que habían metido a alguien sin consultar en el edificio.

- Él es Takeru Takaishi, mi hermano menor – presentó Matt, guardando sus armas al ver que no había peligro. – TK, él es Izzy Izumi, uno de nuestros amigos.

- Es un gusto – dijo TK, conservando sus modales aún en esa situación singular.

- Igualmente – respondió el pelirojo con desconfianza, mirando a los dos mayores sin entender nada - ¿Y qué hace aquí?

Yamato rascó su nuca en un gesto que demostraba nerviosismo antes de resoplar.

- Es una historia bastante larga. Tendré que reunir a todos para contárselas.

- Pero ¿él sabe? – quiso saber Izzy. Sin siquiera decir a qué se refería, todos entendieron.

- Aún no – respondió Hikari – Pero debemos decirle. Así que… lo verás muy seguido por aquí.

El pelirojo asintió lentamente, parecía estar procesando la información mientras miraba de arriba abajo a TK:

- Muy bien. Bienvenido. Espero que dures más que el último miembro.

Takeru inclinó la cabeza hacia el costado, sintiendo que su sangre amagaba a congelarse:

- ¿Durar más…?

- Izzy, aún no le explicamos nada, no empieces asustándolo – pidió Kari, sintiendo pena por Takeru. Él mismo había querido meterse en todo ese lío pero, a juzgar por el color blanquecino de su piel, ya estaba arrepintiéndose.

El pequeño chico sonrió de lado, divertido ante la reacción del "nuevo".

- Si ustedes dicen, chicos… ahora, váyanse así puedo limpiar todo esto y escribir las medidas de lo que usé. Mañana intentaré de nuevo, quiero saber qué agregué para hacer que la pólvora reaccione de esa manera.

- Okey pero Kari tiene razón, hazlo en el laboratorio, nos harás volar a todos – pidió Taichi, colocándose el arma sobre el hombro derecho, en una pose más relajada – Hasta mañana, entonces. Vamos chicos.

Tras despedirse del muchacho llamado Izzy, un perplejo TK siguió a sus amigos por el pasillo y volvieron a entrar a la casa de los Yagami.

- Wow, me asustó ver salir ese humo de la casa de Izzy – comentó Kari como al pasar, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón individual.

- Sí, no se porque nos seguimos asustando, ya tendríamos que estar acostumbrados a los experimentos de Izzy – continuó Tai, lanzándose en el otro sillón.

- Es porque hace mucho que no hace explotar nada – agregó Matt – Pensé que ya se había curado desde el incidente de la escalera.

- ¿Qué hizo con la escalera? – quiso saber TK, recuperando la voz que había perdido con toda la experiencia.

- Estaba intentando hacer un ácido suave, y terminó derritiendo la escalera de incendios cuando tuvo que tirarlo por la ventana antes de que explotara dentro de su casa. Si hubiera caído en el piso, habría hecho un agujero hacia el departamento de Sora.

La mandíbula de Takeru estuvo tentada a caer de la impresión pero se resistió. Si realmente quería que le dijeran que sucedía allí, tendría que mantener la mente abierta. _Muy_ abierta.

- Es muy tarde… - murmuró Kari, mirando cómo las agujas del reloj cambiaban y marcaban las 2.40 de la noche. – Tengo sueño…

Al darse cuenta de la hora que era, Tai abrió su boca dejando escapar un gran bostezo.

- Sí, hay que ir a dormir. – comentó, levantándose del sillón y guardando su arma de donde la había sacado.

- ¿Qué? N-no. Esperen. ¿Realmente esperan que los deje irse a dormir sin que me expliquen qué fue todo eso de… de la explosión y… y el ácido y que se yo?

Kari, quien ya estaba a medio camino de ir a su habitación, se giró para mirarlo con una expresión incrédula.

- ¿Y tú realmente crees que, después de lo que viste, no te vamos a decir nada? Cálmate TK. Vamos a contarte todo. Mañana. Ahora hay que ir a dormir.

- P-pero…

- Ellos tienen razón. – Concordó Matt, aplacando con su mano un bostezo – No hay ningún apuro. Después de todo, ya estás metido en la mierda con nosotros.

- Sí, vas a desear no haber querido saber nada – rió Taichi, disfrutando de ver como la cara de TK se desencajaba entre la duda y la confusión.

- ¡Ya! ¡Dejen de asustarlo! – Pidió Kari, luego sonrió a su amigo – No te preocupes. Te vas a divertir con nosotros.

Takeru asintió, aunque su mente trabajaba a mil, hilvanando cientos de posibles escenarios.

_¿Qué clase de significado tendría la diversión para esos tres?_

**.**

**Capítulo 3, terminado :)**

**Me tardé bastante con este bastardo pero aquí está. Quise retrasar un poco la explicación que los chicos tienen para TK, solo porque soy mala (y me encanta serlo muajaja) **

**Pronto van a tener el cuarto, espérenlo :)**

**¿Les gusta el rumbo que esta agarrando la historia? ¿No entienden nada? ¿Debo seguir? ¿Debo dejarla? ¿Esconderme debajo de una piedra? ¿Review? (Guau, son muchas preguntas)**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto :D**

**¡Besos!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
